The 10th attempt
by fleurdpine
Summary: Jiraya is in love with Oro... and is trying to kiss him !During an evening , Jiraya will try all that he cans to kiss his snake who'se not very ok with that ... OroXJira


Disclaimer ;  Naruto isn't mine...sight...

THIS IS THE TRANSLATION OF "le dixieme essai" OF Yohko the demo /u/696096/ 

THANKS !

_Ok, be indulgent, that's my seconf fic in english and I'm a french girl so...I think that trere is many grammar problems in my text..._

_Jiraiya is one of my favourite characters and oneof my friends aked me to translate this into english..I hope you'll enjoy it...send me a review if it's really impossible to read ! _

The 10th attempt...

I always thought that the best way to make me loved by somebody was to kiss him.

I don't know if it's my reasoning or the people on who I tried it , but this idea gived me more slaps than kisses .

But I'm very determined.

So, the idea of changing my plan never cross my mind.

And it's not an Orochimaru who will change that.

The firts time , it was this morning . I asked him very politely.

He has looked at me , and returned to his book.

I'm determined, suicidar and I talk too much, I know. But, even me, I know when to stop talking in front of Orochimaru. So I waited.

Maybe five minutes.

The second time (five minutes after , so) I tried to hypnotize him with my new jutsu from Sarutobi.

Like I had to know , he already known the parry and bloqued me , without stopping reading.

Irritating ... but, like I just said , I'm a very determined man.

So, I just sat next to him , without speaking , without bothering him.

In fact, it makes exactly three hours that I'm not bothering him .

One hour ago, I brought something to eat to him. I just heard a small "thanks" , but it's the essential thing , no?

And now , night is coming , yes, we're in october ... At last, it's calm.

Of course , nobody (or ... ) is enough mad/known enough Orochimaru to take the liberty of bothering Orochimaru when he's reading . Delete as appropriate.

Execpt me , of course . And Tsunade. And some of Hight-graded ninjas. And Sarutobi.

But I'm still searching from whose category we are ... stupid or friends ?

Oh , It's dark. Orochimaru is still reading. I'd to know what is it.

Ok. It's time for the third attempt .

"Oro... You've got snakes's eyes , not cat's eyes. You'll be going to have to wear big glasses if your trying to read at night..."

Of course , he didn't answer , but closed the book , stood up and started walking calmly on his way to return at home.

And I'm following him.

"Wait ! I come with you ! We don't know , night is dangerous , maybe a mad ANBU is around... "

I know, I know . At least , he's going to wake up now , he's not listening to me so...

Here we go, my favourite snake and me , walking calmly in that forest , and in those small path of konoha .

Orochimaru didn't like crowds, and , at this time , the principal road of Konoha must be full.

Finally, the giant and sinister house , empty and ruined at certains places , Orochimaru's house in two word, appears in front of us.

Don't look at the top, don't look at the top, don't look at the...OUCH ! stiff neck hurts.

"Oro ? "

He slowed down. Good , he's listening to me.

"There's nothing to eat in my house et I haven't got any money to go to the ramen bar... can you lodge me this evening ? "

Silence. Maybe he wasn't listening in fact. Maybe he didn't wanna hear me.

We arrived in front the gate . An argument will be good now.

Is it my birthday today ...?

No.

He opened the gate who grate cheerfully. Shit.

" Come in. "

...I know that stopping to dribble will be great now ...but I think I can't.

Finally , we find us in one of the giant hallway of that house .

Useless to clarify that there more bloody mess than in my house , I always known that this man was hiding us something NORMAL.

He put his book on a pile of sundry objects and went to another room.

Kitchen. Perfect. My stomach is burning.

He starts to work on something and I spent ten minutes to give him the salt and to try to read in his cold eyes.

Finally, he gived me bowl and chopsticks , took his and returns at his book.

Time for the Fourth attempt.

I follow him , put my bowl on a sort of statue and stand behind him.

"Yes ? "

Hallelujah, Inch'allach, etcetera, et cetera.

Orochimaru has SPEAK.

Without being forced.

Let's go, the "shy boy" tactic.

" uh... In fact... Uh... I don't know... how to..."

Jiraiya who's tring to find his word . Impossible !

Ok. Whether he don't care, whether I'm a bad player.

I love my ego , and my ego loves me . Let say that he knows me too well.

Finally , I turn around and stand in front of him , just to see his beautiful face (urrkkk ...I did just say "beautiful" ? )

Noooo... it was not me ..just my second personnality.

" You know that I'm gonna bother you until I'll have it ?

-What ?

-My kiss. "

Cold glare. Book.

What an expressive man.

Ok. Fourth attempt is lost. No problem.

Safety plan .

"Can I sleep here this night ? It's cold outside and it's snowy... "

Ok, a little bit stupid reason , isn't it ?

"I suppose that you'll be sleeping in front of my house if I say no ? "

"Yep. "

Haha. No, I don't look silly with my big smile who makes four times the size of my head.

"You know were are the sleeping bags..."

"Thanks , Oro !"

And here we go for the fourth attempt . I jump to his lips ... and receive the book on my face . Ouch.

"Stop that and bring a sleeping bag. "

Yes , master.

Fouth attempt is lost.

"NOT in my room. "

"But, Oro, it's the only room enough big... "

Cold glare. Ok, second chance.

"The only one were your bloody mess leaves enough place. "

" Not in my room. "

Ok, this guy is CRUEL.

No, I don't sleep in Orochimaru's house every night.

Finally, I find a empty room (OMG, is it possible ? ) and re-come into his room.

"Oro? "

"What , now ? "

That's funny, he become talkative without his book.

"Good night ? "

"Hm hm. "

"You know.."

I take a first step to approach him. Fifth attempt.

"...when we say 'good night ' to somebody... normally, we kiss them. "

" Never heard. Sleep. "

Ok. Lost.

No matter ! Bothering, annoying , but no matter.

I lay down, sheets on my mouth.

Remove sheets

Take back sheets

Turn around.

Re-turn around.

Re-return around.

Sight.

Stand up to open the window.

Lay down

Stand up

It sleeps an Oro ?

I'd like to verify this.

Two seconds on pause to remember all the risks of long and painful death that I incur.

Departure.

I love to live dangererousely.

In fact, there's many snakes in that house . Statues, pictures , on the floor , the walls , the plates , the furnitures , the weapons ...

And it seems that some of them glows in the dark...

Cool . I want the same

I know , I say that every time I come here but I never found ...

No light in his room. Closed door , not very difficult to open for me. NO , I'm not a simple ninja , I'm a Sarutobi's ninja . Different.

Like I hoped, the door opened without sounds , he he...

Ok. It still a no man's land.

I've got a good reason ! I can't sleep, I need something to help me !What ? That's not a good reason ? pfff...

Not my fault. Na.

Slient moves , I'm a draught. A simple draught. A draught who not wokes up the sleeping Orochimaru...

Ho, Shit.

The draught didn't know that the sleeping Orochimaru were so...wonderfull !

Breathe in, Breathe out, Jiraiya .

He's too cute ! I knew that this man was not human but not at this point...

Seriously , from where came this moon light on his face ?

He put something on the dinner . Yep, it's only that , the dinner was poisonned.

Ok. Midnight.

I try the "Sleeping Beauty " tactic ?

I've only my life to loose ...

No ?

Yes.

Ok. Sixth attempt.

My lips approach his ... tensed public ... Will I ...

And there , just there , he open his eyes .

WAAAAAAH !

A three meters jump and a meeting with the ceiling after , I found myself on the carpet.

It's only me or he has an amused look ?

No , it must be me . Orochimaru "le grand " CANNOT have an amused look. All my world is collapsing.

"You weren't sleeping . "

"No. "

" You never sleep ? "

"I'm insomniac."

Poor boy.

"You want ? "

Ok. Now , it's a really Shitting situation.

"No...nothing... good night. "

I go out and close the door. Shit , shit, shit , SHIT !

I lay down and search another way ...

Dark hole. (one or two l , here ? )

In fact , it's more simple with girls ...Execpt Tsunade , they're not enough powerful to push me away.

But Orochimaru's not a girl. I think.

I don't know how to do .

Give up ?

NEVER ! He's a living god !

Oups , never repeat that .

Suddently , a steaming cup appears in front of me .

Huh ?

"It will helps you to sleep . "

Orochimaru's standing in front of me , with the cup.

Impassible look , like ever.

It's me or it's a little bit ... strange .

"We've gotta a B-rank mission tomorrow ... you must be woke up. " explained the snake.

Ok. For the team's good.

Hey , if it was only a bad revenge ?

"You wanna drug me ? "

He sights and stood up .

"Like you want. "

And he goes out. _He goes out ? _ ?NO !

"Hey , wait !"

He stops ! Ok, I'm dreaming.

But a dream or not, I'll be a little bit stupid here if I don't say anything right now.

NOW , I say !

"And you , you don't sleep ? "

"I already told you ; I'm insomniac. "

"Uh. Can we talk a little ? Just during the time Idrink .._this _"

Ups . Bad idea. Talking with Orochimaru seems always like a battle .

"As you want ..."

Here , you see ? He starts . He remembers me that I wana talk , not HIM .

Hesat down calmly just in front of me .

He looks at me . It looks like a smile ... a smile ?

Hey ! Eath calls Jiraya , answer , answer . It makes two minutes that you're looking at him , two minutes that you're dribbling !

Do. Not. Blush .

Okay , calm down. Relax , all's gonna be okay .

Find something to say . Now.

"So you never slept ? "

Okay , that was a bad question.

"Of course I do ... A little , that's all. "

"Hm hm ... That's why you'rte so white or it's natural ? "

Okay , that's ZE question that I always wanna ask him. Warning , boy and girl, the TRUTH ! Is Orochimaru coming from another planet ?

" I don't know. I always slept a little , so ...maybe it's in my genes to be this white ..."

Can he talk like a NORMAL teenager sometimes ?

No. I don't think so.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yeah , I cut here my story .. if you wanna the end ..review me !_

_Orochimaru : Hey ! I look like an hight brow here !_

_Jiraya : You aren't an hight brow ? _

_Oro ; Shut up , toad . _

_Jiraya : ... oro .._

_Oro : hm ? _

_Jiraya : can ya kiss me ? _

_Oro : in your dreams !_

_fleurdpine ; I think that you'll in the suit of the story _

_Oro : I ..WHAT ? no ! I'll never kiss that toad !_

_Jiraya ; Oro , you're a bad player .._

_fleurdpine : ... You'll have your chance jira .._

_jiraya ; Really ? When ? _

_fleurdpine : ..._

_Thanks for reading ... and you know what to do to have the end !_

Review's button is here !


End file.
